Arthur Dent
|birth=October 3, 2507 |death=May 19, 2553 |species= |gender=Male |height=184cm |weapons=* * * |equipment= |vehicles= |hair=Blond |eyes=Brown |era=* *Post-war era |affiliation= |rank= }} Private First Class Arthur Dent was an of the and a member of Task Force Bravo in the post-war era. Biography Early life and military career Arthur Dent was born on in . He later enlisted in the UNSC Marine Corps in . Despite being a veteran of the , his repeated acts of insubordination caused him to receive several demotions, both before and after joining the Orbital Drop Shock Troopers. Joining Task Force Bravo By the time the war ended, Dent was only a . He was assigned to Task Force Bravo along with several other ODSTs, to serve as the team's demolitions expert, utilising an . Mission to Himmelen V In March , Dent and the rest of Task Force Bravo travelled to the partially- colony of Himmelen V, to capture Jensen, the leader of the group known as Hvitt Rygg. The team deployed to the surface via , and landed in the deserts, where they engaged several Insurrectionist patrols. After successfully acquiring two , Dent and the others made their way to the Insurrectionist base, only to find that Jensen and his men were already evacuating from the planet. The ODSTs chased the rebels and shot down their space-liner, capturing a double of Jensen and another soldier. Afterwards, the two Insurrectionists were brought to the [[UNSC Sword of Giants|UNSC Sword of Giants]], where they were interrogated. Battle of Ascoria After the mission to Himmelen V, the Legion of Malurok, a Covenant remnant group, attacked a group of UNSC ships en-route to and acquired the Casket that was found by Bravo during the . Later, the UNSC detected a signal on the yet-to-be-colonised jungle planet of Ascoria, and Task Forces Bravo, Charlie, Golf and India were sent to check if the signal was in fact coming from the Casket. Following the drop from the [[UNSC Look Out Below|UNSC Look Out Below]], Dent and the other ODSTs set out to destroy a . They succeeded in doing so, but were later captured by Insurrectionists working with the Legion of Malurok. The rebels were under the leadership of the real Jensen, who revealed that the man on Himmelen V was a decoy. However, Bravo managed to escape, and chased Jensen through the jungles. When the valley started being flooded, Bravo was forced to evacuate, and Jensen was presumed dead. Raid on Oban Bravo was immediately sent to Oban, after hearing that the signal coming from Ascoria was simply a distraction to get Battle Group Zeta away from the facilities on Oban. Bravo landed near one of the bases, and was tasked with retrieving the data there. They rescued an ODST, Natasha Jinnah, and acquired the data chip. Using his rocket launcher, Dent played a key role in the defence of the base. While on their way to the [[UNSC Tyrannosaur|UNSC Tyrannosaur]] on a , Dent and the rest of Bravo were attacked by a . Amidst the battle between the two ships, Antonio D'Angelo was hit by one of the Vampire's needles. The Vampire was eventually destroyed, but not before heavily damaging the Pelican. As the dropship made a harsh landing inside the Tyrannosaur's hangar, the needle detached from D'Angelo's armour and was thrown around the troop bay, eventually penetrating Dent's visor and killing him. Personality and traits In combat, Dent was rather careless, often forgetting to even take cover. Despite this, he was able to survive most of the Human-Covenant War. Outside of combat, Dent was described as being "a man who liked to think with his fists", and he often got involved in fights with fellow soldiers. This resulted in several demotions during the war. Category:Task Force Bravo Members Category:ODSTs Category:NPCs Category:Deceased Characters